


Lunch Break

by SinQueen69



Series: Requests [97]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Acceptable Public Sex, Anal Sex, Creampie, Dirty Talk, Don't copy to another site, Edging, Exhibitionism, M/M, Office Sex, Prompt Fill, Public Masturbation, Public Sex, Rough Sex, Voyeurism, butt plug, ruined orgasm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-22
Updated: 2020-09-22
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:07:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 758
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26604208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SinQueen69/pseuds/SinQueen69
Summary: Request Anon’s:Sterek very public fucking can be a school, park, office. No one cares or people like to watch+Stiles/Derek, Derek keeps edging Stiles and when Stiles thinks he’s finally allowed to come Derek ruins his orgasm
Relationships: Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Series: Requests [97]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1618726
Comments: 2
Kudos: 313





	Lunch Break

Stiles walked past the cubicles in his boyfriend’s workplace, it was lunchtime so many people were busy. Some were simply eating while others were watching something on their computers while masturbating and some were having sex on any surface they could claim fast enough. Stiles wasn’t bothered as he just spotted his boyfriend who was watching him walk towards him with dark eyes. 

“You forgot your lunch,” Stiles said as he dangled a bag from his fingers before laughing when Derek yanked him down for a passionate kiss. 

“Forget lunch,” Derek stood up once the kiss broke and manhandled Stiles until he was bent over his desk, fingers working Stiles’ pants and boxers down around his thighs. 

“Mmm,” Stiles moaned happily as Derek pulled the plug out of him and swiftly replaced the plug with his cock. Stiles pushed his ass back, taking every inch of his boyfriend’s cock into his ass until Derek’s balls rested against his ass. 

“Much better,” Derek sighed contently as he lazily thrust into his bent over boyfriend. Derek looked up and winked at the man who was working in the cubicles across from his as the man had his hand fisted around his cock as he watched them openly. 

“Come on Der, I didn’t get your cock this morning,” Stiles whined as he pushed back needy, moaning when Derek thrust deeper into him, hitting his prostate making him see spots. 

“It’s like I didn’t pound you into the mattress last night,” Derek chuckled lowly as he placed his hand on the middle of Stiles’ back, keeping him face down on his desk as he took control of the pace. Stiles clenched around Derek’s cock each time it was buried inside of him. Stiles’ cock was drooling against the desk he wasn’t bent over and he was silently praying that Derek would let him come this time. 

“Derek!” Stiles moaned when his older boyfriend wrapped his hand around his cock and started stroking him in time to his thrusts.

“I can feel how much you want to come, baby, do you think you deserve an orgasm today?” Derek rumbled low as he enjoyed the way Stiles’ hole squeezed him tightly as his pre-cum slicked Derek’s hand with each stroke. 

“Please Derek, please I didn’t come once last night! You came so many times and I didn’t once! I was so good for you, please let me come!” Stiles pleaded as his balls drew up and his stomach flipped as Derek rubbed his thumb over his wet tip. 

“Go on then,” Derek sounded smug and his hand quickened. Stiles gasped in surprise and quickly rutted into Derek’s hand before letting out a sobbing noise as his orgasm hit but Derek’s hand disappeared. Stiles made a choked noise of displeasure as his cock pulsed and cum dribbled out of the slit but he felt no usual pleasure from a proper orgasm. 

“Derek” Stiles whined helplessly as Derek grasped his hips, holding him in place as he began to pound into him from behind. 

“You wanted to come, so I let you come. I just didn’t say what kind of orgasm I was going to give you,” Derek grunted out as he fucked Stiles’ ass to achieve his climax. It didn’t take much longer as Stiles had tightened up around his cock like a vice during his ruined orgasm.  
Derek leaned down and sucked a dark mark onto Stiles’ neck as he moaned and came inside of his boyfriend. The two stilled, breathing heavily as they came down from their respective lust. 

Derek straightened up before pulling out; he took a moment to watch a stream of his cum drip out of Stiles’ fluttering hole. Derek smirked when he heard the man watching them grunt and come at the sight of Stiles’ puffy, cum-dripping hole. Derek grabbed the plug Stiles had worn into his office and pushed it back into its proper place earning a soft noise from Stiles as his rim opened to accept the plug.

Derek fixed Stiles’ jeans and boxers before patting his boyfriend’s ass as he sat back in his desk chair, zipping his spent cock back into his dress pants. 

“Thanks for dropping off my lunch Stiles, I’ll see you tonight,” Derek said as he opened the bag Stiles brought him. Stiles pouted as he straightened up just enough to give Derek another kiss before he limped out of his boyfriend’s office as it had been just another lunch break with Derek, nothing that hasn’t happened before and won’t happen again.

**Author's Note:**

> Check Out My Twitter & Curious Cat
> 
> Twitter.com/sinqueen69  
> https://curiouscat.qa/SinQueen69


End file.
